


comfort me caress me

by Mesweet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesweet/pseuds/Mesweet
Summary: PWP all鱼但是只有虾鱼和草鱼拥有姓名。ooc预警 可能有.过激。群P慎入





	comfort me caress me

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　从温布利回酋长球场的大巴内弥漫与往日不同寻常的安静。没有人说话。

　　北伦敦德比以平局收场，这并不是枪手们想要看到的结果。鲜红的旗帜如此无力，它缓缓升起然后被不可捉摸的力量强行遏制，尴尬地停在半空，被迫与难看的对手平分秋色。他们有过机会，但是他们失手了弄丢了，命运冷酷无情地作弄了一番后然后收回了手掌，于是阿森纳被一把推了个趔趄。这本该是一场染红北伦敦的胜利，但现在还是别提了吧。

 

　　比赛完的枪手们沉默着，场上形势没有人比他们更清楚的了，也没有人比真切付出努力的他们更恼火的了。他们脑子里自带英超没有的VAR，不断回放过去的比赛。格拉尼特脸色阴鸷，手指在座位扶手上一下又一下敲着，心里的烦躁也随着那点自己制造出来的噪音愈发膨胀。

　　

　　有只手伸过来包住了格拉尼特的手指。是坐在他旁边的梅苏特对他伸出了手。梅苏特不知道什么时候摘下了耳机。上车起他一直缩在座位里看着窗外，连手机也没玩。现在他转过头来，用关切的目光注视着格拉尼特。眼底的担忧毫不遮掩。看来他并不是对周围一无所闻，他悄悄地观察着格拉尼特，找准时机恰到好处地送上门来。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特软乎乎的手指收拢包裹住他的，亲切的热量从皮肤下散发出来传递给格拉尼特，梅苏特拉住他的手又使劲握了握，手掌磨蹭着他的指腹，希冀以此给格拉尼特带来一点安慰。他像猫咪一样凑近他，在他耳边小声问他是否还好。

　　

　　美丽和放荡并不矛盾，甚至是相得益彰。这两种特质近乎完美地融化在梅苏特的血液里，透过他的眼睛，缓缓流出慢慢渗透，最后通过飞沫传播涌入他周围人的感官。演变成一场杀伤力巨大的疫病。他的亲吻不是救赎的福音，而是地狱里倒悬的挂钩，披着仙境的幻影。试图强行撕扯挣脱会皮开肉绽，最好的办法是等待毒液渗入皮肤，等待蝴蝶抽干体液剖开枯萎的骨骸，等待宿主死亡转生。

　　  
　　格拉尼特盯住他，眉毛挑起。梅苏特脸上因比赛带来的红晕还没褪去，粉红从颧骨到眼角生长拉伸接近鬓角，像是由释稀了几十次的红色染料精心铺陈敷上去的。梅苏特像对待他的女球迷那样小心翼翼，在格拉尼特看来只是他装腔作势勾引人的又一种手段。

　　“听着，格拉尼特，这场比赛……”梅苏特组织语言酝酿准备说点什么安慰愤懑不平的队友，还伸手去揽格拉尼特的肩膀，但他的动作被打断了。

　　

　　“不好。”格拉尼特反手抓紧梅苏特，学着他的样子压低声音，充满恶意地咬凑上来的人的小巧耳垂，灵活的舌尖舔过耳钉。梅苏特瑟缩了一下，然后温顺地接受了他的挑逗和爱抚，他把瘦削的下巴靠在格拉尼特的肩膀上。他的牙齿叼住耳垂那点软肉撕咬，可能有些疼，这没什么。梅苏特习惯了这个，他不会喊出来的。当然喊出来也没关系，坐在这都不是其他人，梅苏特在更衣室的地位大家都知道，他是枪手们共有的战利品，谁都可以得到和他来一发的机会，这条简直可以算入阿森纳的员工福利。

　　

　　格拉尼特现在急需一个发泄的机会，淘气的孩子们为了取乐会随意扑杀街边的猫咪，而他不介意为了取乐对梅苏特做点过分的事。在大巴上怎么样？他们还没在在返场的大巴上试过呢。

　　

　　“你知道怎么使我高兴起来的，梅斯。”格拉尼特的呼吸和嗓音洒在梅苏特耳边，激得他浑身发软，脑子也跟着混乱起来。

　　“不……”梅苏特下意识开口拒绝。他看到格拉尼特的表情，又结结巴巴地补充道，“不能在这里。”他害怕露出这样的表情的格拉尼特，梅苏特在和瑞士人的交往里了解到瑞士人讨厌被拒绝，他不想惹怒他，到了最后吃苦的人的还是自己。

　　“你还没踢完全场，你尽力了吗？我可是累坏了。”他把手伸进梅苏特和座位之间的缝隙，粗鲁地揉弄他的屁股。　“是不是得做点什么来支持我们?”

　　梅苏特犹豫了，眼睛睁得很大，这表明他在思考。性爱能短暂地使人忘却烦恼，他不介意。窗外的景物飞驰而过。不过现在他们不在正确的时间地点。他不知道该不该答应格拉尼特，枪手同事们还散坐在他们周围，这会被他们看到吗？如果看到又该怎么办呢？他咬住了嘴唇，想竭力忽视被抚摸带来的快感。

　　

　　“梅苏特。”格拉尼特叫他的名字催促着，尾音落下得太快，听起来有点不耐烦。

　　梅苏特想起刚才的比赛，想起格拉尼特冲裁判理论的样子，想起球场上飞扬的枪手旗帜。最终还是答应了他。枪手队友们散坐在各个位置。车还开着，大巴开行驶的声音会掩盖掉别的声音。没有人会注意到座位上他的发旋去了哪里的。他安慰自己，好在他们坐在后排，后面只有一个人。梅苏特透过缝隙飞快瞥了一眼，对方戴着耳机闭着眼睛靠在座位上，似乎睡着了。

 

　　  
　　于是梅苏特乖乖地滑下座位，灵巧地在在座位之间狭窄的缝隙里蹲下来。格拉尼特张开腿好让梅苏特方便为他口交。梅苏特把自己缩成一团，挤进格拉尼特两腿。梅苏特拉下他的裤子，性器弹了出来。汗水的味道涌进梅苏特的鼻腔里，他迷恋这气味，这让梅苏特兴奋起来。他微微直起身子，头伏下去，鼻尖蹭到了他的小腹，脸紧挨着格拉尼特的腿。梅苏特把舌尖压向手里的性器，磨磨蹭蹭地舔弄柱身，舌头滑来滑去擦过顶端，用唾液做润滑。格拉尼特很快勃起了，他克制着才没直接捅进梅苏特的嘴里，看他取悦自己比强迫更有趣，有时候你就是得忍耐才能得到更好的。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特张开嘴把发硬的性器含得很深，他的嘴太小了，无法容纳整根性器。于是他用双手抚摸着没能吞下的底端和囊袋，努力让格拉尼特舒服一些。格拉尼特的手插进他凌乱的短发里，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺防止他撞到座位，同时也强迫他含得更深。梅苏特努力吞吐着，分泌出来却无法吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角往下滴落。从格拉尼特的角度低头看梅苏特的脸像一块被刀切过的蛋糕，轮廓线条锋利而柔软。梅苏特的睫毛扇动，脸因为缺氧憋出红晕。舌头感受到阴茎上勃发的血管，“嗯……”他含糊不清地哼哼，他下体发热，脑子也晕晕乎乎的。

　　

　　被湿热的口腔包裹的美妙感觉刺激着格拉尼特，血液更快地涌向下身，他挺腰粗暴地操弄梅苏特的嘴，梅苏特被顶得呼吸急促，但他还在敬业地吮吸着格拉尼特，两颊收缩挤压包裹住阴茎，脸颊上的肉堆起来一块，白嫩柔软像是雨后林中冒头的蘑菇。汽车驶过减速带颠簸了一下，性器在他口里猛地冲撞，这下整根性器都进来了，前端蹭到咽喉那块嫩肉，引得喉咙剧烈收缩，紧紧吸住粗长火热的性器。梅苏特要几乎窒息了，可他还是有好好地忍住干呕反应给格拉尼特深喉。他抬起眼睛看格拉尼特，乖顺得像个只需要充电和精液的性爱机器人，过大的眼睛会诱发世界上最可爱的恐怖谷效应。

 

　　  
　　好吧格拉尼特承认在梅苏特在凝视着他的时候他的确感受到了某种电流打过全身一样的疑似心动的感觉，好在他把那股感觉压了下去，因为对人尽可夫的下贱婊子产生感情实在是浪费感情。不管是在更衣室还是球场上，梅苏特来者不拒，他接下每一个暗示的眼神和动作，用身体给予热烈回应。他怀疑太阳报窥见了什么才写出那样的报道。

　　现在不是谈论这个的时候，因为背后的人似乎醒来了。

　　格拉尼特没有回头也没有提醒梅苏特，甚至还恶意地把梅苏特的头往下压，逼出对方一声含糊不清的呜咽。

　　

　　梅苏特专心地给格拉尼特口交，眼睛无处安放只好闭上。性器上的脉络在黑暗的意识里更加清晰。羞耻和快感促使他更加卖力，后穴因饥渴而燥热，他夹紧腿，想要结束后得到更有力的抚慰，快点给他吧，在大巴上也没关系。

 

　　  
　　格拉尼特满足地射在了梅苏特口腔里，梅苏特一下被精液呛住，他鼓起嘴混着唾液乖乖地把精液全都咽下去。他很想咳嗽，又不敢发出声音，只得捂住嘴呜咽。格拉尼特抽出去之后好像把他力气也抽走了，梅苏特腿都麻了。

　　“这就不行了?”格拉尼特嘲笑梅苏特，抚摸他动情后布满红晕的的脸，手指揉搓他的嘴唇，把嘴上残留的那点能孕育生命的液体涂抹开。心里生出点不符合生理结构的妄想，要是能让他怀孕就好了。

 

　　  
　　“够了。”说这话的人却不是格拉尼特。梅苏特喘着气抬起头，看到格拉尼特，还有那个本该睡着的人。

　　

　　被发现了。

　　金发的威尔士人居高临下地看着蹲在别人腿间的德国中场，拉姆塞脸色铁青。棕色眼睛里盛放的怒火和凶狠令梅苏特畏惧。他吓坏了，本能地要后退，然后头直接撞上了座椅背。他慌慌张张地想扶着格拉尼特的腿想把自己撑起站起来，却被一把抓住领子扯了起来，然后一个重心不稳跌坐在格拉尼特腿上。

　　

　　威尔士中场一声不响把德国中场拽起来往后拖到后一排空位上，梅苏特根本不敢反抗，格拉尼特也没有阻止他。打进唯一一粒进球的功臣应该得到优待。梅苏特被迫张开腿坐在阿隆腿上，他不安地揽住拉姆塞的脖子，凑上去想和他接吻。对方沉默着把头埋进他的颈侧，避开了他的亲吻。梅苏特和队内所有人保持着开放性关系，这是公开的秘密。但亲眼看见和心知肚明又不同。他站在后排看他给格拉尼特口交，看那张嘴艰难地吞咽，漂亮的头颅在队友腿间起伏。他在车辆行进的噪音捕捉梅苏特的吞咽声，燥热的得难以忍耐。

　　这个昂贵又低贱的娼妇，人们会憎恨唾弃他来者不拒，同时又嫉妒自己不能一亲芳泽。

　　

　　梅苏特知道这是他最后一次北伦敦德比了，最后一次。再往后的四个月他们就不再是队友，他会远赴亚平宁披上黑白战袍，他会成为梅苏特诸多前队友之一。场下梅苏特和拉姆塞接触不多，或者说上床的次数不多，威尔士人很少主动碰他。梅苏特喜欢这个英俊的威尔士人，梅苏特主动接近他时，他会温柔地对待他，连亲吻都只会落在额头上。

　　

　　但今天又不同，阿隆在啃咬他的颈侧，用力掐他的腰。要把他的身上的训练服脱下来，梅苏特不肯。尽管暗色的车窗外只有阴沉晦涩的灰色天光。但梅苏特就是不肯脱掉上衣，他护着他最后的遮羞布，以一种可笑的方式。梅苏特吊在他身上，把无法忍耐的喘息尽数吐在威尔士人的耳边。疼痛让他兴奋。裤子被蹬掉掉在地上，下身只剩条内裤。梅苏特屁股在他身上扭动着，用臀缝摩擦着他的下体，两条长腿不安分地收拢，紧紧夹住威尔士人的大腿。他想取悦他，以他擅长的特有的这种方式。

　　  
　　有手指插进他的身体扩张，梅苏特顺从地抬起屁股，方便对方出入后穴。行进中的大巴晃得厉害，手指在他的后穴里胡乱戳刺，偶尔偏离到肉壁上带出酸麻的疼痛。拉姆塞把梅苏特圈在怀里，在震动里集中攻击他的敏感点，梅苏特抖得厉害，眼窝里聚起眼泪，呻吟间隙里小声叫拉姆塞的名字。

　　

　　带着凉意的润滑沾湿温暖的肠道，手指捻弄紧致的肠壁，“可以了……嗯……”梅苏特催促着。快感要把他逼疯了，身体早起了反应却迟迟没能被满足。梅苏特难耐地扭动腰胯恳求他快点，他急切又热烈地讨要那点奖赏，像只发了情的猫。看的人小腹发紧，他刚把手指一抽出去，梅苏特就急急地坐下去把粗长的性器吃进身体里。

　　

　　“嗯……”他发出满足的叹息，性器破开入口，挺进肠道撑开内里，饱涨的愉悦攀上脊骨。梅苏特扭动起腰部，沉浸在快感里的梅苏特美极了，脖颈以下的曲线藏在深蓝色的出场服里，阿隆摁住他的脊椎骨摩挲光滑的脊背，梅苏特主动骑在他身上起伏，柔软的臀肉碰到他的大腿，随着他的频率摆动摇晃着，落下时借着重力趋势往敏感点撞，把滑出去的那一截性器吞进更多。梅苏特的声音变了调，可怜兮兮的内壁绞紧吸住开垦的性器，高热的肠壁包裹着性器，慷慨地接纳入侵者。还带着孩子气的年轻人把吻落在梅苏特颈侧，“梅斯。”他说，“梅斯。”他叫他的名字，语调让梅苏特心软。

　　这时他会答应任何要求，不管多过分，你可以把他压在更衣室的长凳上操他，也可以让他屁股里含着玩具去训练，还可以去他漂亮的豪宅里过夜。他不会反抗的，最多用可怜的音调哀求别太过分明天还要比赛。这些都算是美好回忆，足够被打包装上飞机，在异国他乡细细咀嚼。

　　  
　　梅苏特其实也不是不明白。拉姆塞流露出来的炽热情感，他的爱恨，他的不甘，都属于兵工厂，梅苏特不能分得分毫。红白基因流淌在他的血液里。梅苏特和他一样热爱着这家俱乐部。移情或者是爱屋及乌让他们的关系升华，近似革命战友。梅苏特想抚慰这个失意的年轻人，他想用自己取悦他让他稍微好受一点。梅苏特闭上眼睛，用叫声回答他。  
　　

　　快感像柔和的火焰舔过他全身，像是要把他烧融这场性爱里。梅苏特的呻吟声越来越大，很快就高潮了，身子软绵绵地窝进威尔士人怀里。高潮后的肠壁收紧痉挛，是温暖绵软的巢穴。阿隆抓着他的胯骨又操弄了一阵才射在他身体里。微凉的精液射在甬道里又带来新的刺激，他轻微地颤抖着，不知是因为车辆行驶还是因为被内射。无可退避只有用屁股装下。性器沾满了后穴分泌的黏液，拔出来的时候分出一点滑下腿根。

 

　　  
　　“我好累……”梅苏特撒娇一样开口抱怨，低沉嗓音出现使用过度的前兆。性爱带来的亲密感使他紧挨着拉姆塞，想哄骗对方帮他穿上裤子。

　　他想在剩下的旅程里好好睡一觉，有人摸上他的脖颈，他惊得再次睁开眼睛，受惊的样子惹得男人发笑。

　　“看看这是谁来了?梅斯。”有人的手伸进那件皱巴巴的衣服里，去揉捏他的乳头。

　　枪手们不知什么时候站在座位的周围。车开得很快，他们可站得稳稳当当，填满了梅苏特身边的空隙。所有人看着他，视线交织成一片黑漆漆的网，梅苏特眼神里透着惊惶。

　　“你刚刚叫的可真好听。”有人的手伸进那件发皱的衣服里，去找梅苏特的乳头。

　　“有那么爽吗？你快把司机都引来了。”趴在前座的队友捏着他的后颈，另一只手拉他的头发逼得梅苏特向后仰，露出他白净的脖颈。  
　　  
　　“我觉得司机已经听见了。”有人扳过他的下巴，在梅苏特嘴唇上亲了一下。

 

　　“我们都看见了。”

　　“所以梅苏特也应该帮帮我们。”有人抓起梅苏特的手引向自己的裤子，说出了对梅苏特的判决。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特无法抽回手，也无法从即将失控的场面中挣脱出来。

　　“不……”梅苏特的推拒徒劳无功，枪手们围着他的座位虎视眈眈，梅苏特哀求道，“我累了……”他转转眼珠却找不到可以安放同情心的队友。

　　“下场比赛在下周五，梅苏特。”体贴的法国人提醒他。言下之意是现在累点也不要紧，你可有足足六天恢复体力呢。

　　

　　有人一开始就注意到这边发生了什么，为了更衣室的和谐还有遵循先来后到原则准备浑水摸鱼。现在可不行了，见者有份。阿森纳的更衣室出奇的和谐。既然私下里各自都解决过，一起又有什么不可以的。他们清楚梅苏特可以为阿森纳做任何事，帮助队友是他应该做的。

 

　　  
　　需要安慰的不止格拉尼特一个人，更衣室士气低迷，作为头牌更衣室领袖队内顶薪，梅苏特得更加努力才行。在大巴上或许有些操之过急，但只要你不是那个握方向盘的，一切都可以接受，是不是?

　　

　　梅苏特又被带起来拉倒在另一个空座上，衣服被强制脱下，枪手涌上来，迫不及待地亲吻他，亲吻阿森纳最贵重的头牌。梅苏特赤身裸体，被迫承受着他们的亲吻。他高不可攀又低贱如泥。梅苏特是白色的，而座位是黑色的。视觉对比冲击强烈，给暧昧的气氛添上一丝诡异感。有罪的羊羔被抬上纯黑的祭台，信徒高唱着赞歌，进行过祈祷之后则是进餐时间。

　　

　　梅苏特几乎喘不过气来，唇齿碰撞的时间太短，流于形式的亲吻是餐前祈祷，由于人数过多只得压缩时间和质量。好在这并不是真的宗教仪式，不然神一定会大发雷霆。如果想再来一次请自觉退到队伍后重新排队。

 

　　  
　　队友的脸在移动，每张脸他都十分熟悉，他眨眼的时候又合成了另一张脸。不管是谁脸上的表情都一样急切。迫不及待地要将他吞吃入腹。

　　

　　梅苏特才觉得车内空调温度太低，座椅也太硬。亲吻带来的温度转瞬即逝，带走的东西更多。滚烫的手掌桎梏住四肢，他不会逃的，抓紧他其实没有必要。

　　感官被延迟塞进身体里，更多的是空白和麻木。他漂浮进暗无天光的海底，打算作为死尸浮起，但周围的人不同意。

　　  
　　透过发型看本质法国人德国人希腊人波黑人头颅都一样。胸前传来被啃咬的钝痛，梅苏特呻吟起来，快感回笼占据主导，身体泛起战栗。他无法抵御快感，他在某些方面十分软弱，易于被征服。阿森纳球迷骂他软，他还真的很软。

 

　　有人看着这场色情表演笑出声来。有人捉弄他，用龟头戳刺着梅苏特的屁股，用它去摩擦裸露的会阴。梅苏特的腿被两人分别按住拉开，毛发很少的下体暴露在空气里瑟瑟发抖，穴口一张一合，肠肉隐约可见，散发着肉欲的糜烂气息，令人迷醉。

 

　　被进入的时候还是很痛，火热的性器贯穿内里，隐秘处被粗暴对待，很快生出甜蜜的幻觉。身体毕竟原始，野性交合比温柔体贴又更快活些。座位实在太窄，梅苏特的里面也太窄。他们只好又排队，暂时得不到的还请耐心等待，梅苏特其他地方也很棒。

　　  
　　所有人盯着梅苏特，用眼睛奸淫他。每个人目不转睛地看他被快感蛊惑的漂亮样子，头发被汗打湿，全身泛起一层艳丽的红潮。看他在男人身下高潮迭起。梅苏特一闭上眼睛他们的笑声喘息声就放大，放大一千倍，在他耳里鼓噪。他被快感高高地悬吊起来，所有人垂涎欲滴。他觉得自己像球迷说的鲷鱼，现在被困在没有水的水族箱里。大巴车颠簸一下水族箱也跟着晃动，水没了梅苏特只能晃动。没有生命力可言，也不够灵动，仅供满足观赏和亵玩需要。

　　

　　梅苏特被玩得几乎崩溃，他抓着队友的肩膀，根本无法压抑尖叫。好在尖叫被咬在嘴里的衣服阻断，变成含糊不清的呜咽。每次抽出都能搅出前一个人留在里面的东西，他断断续续地哭 ，边哭边喊队友们的名字求饶，不要了，他不能承受更多了。但他运气似乎不大行老是叫错名字。结果适得其反，只会遭到更粗暴的对待。

　　

　　快感积攒到阈值，四肢百骸都酥软。体内的异物律动似乎永无休止，男人用力抓他的屁股，在白嫩的皮肤下留下指印。他疼得再次夹紧内里，然后又被凶狠地操开。快感变质激起连锁反应，痛苦没过头顶，他一直在哭，嘴巴一得空就漏出稀碎绵长的、痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。眼泪混合津液全部洒在脸上，滑腻地蜿蜒绵亘到身下。  
　　

　　“不……不…”梅苏特想要逃走了，他试着推开他们，反抗微弱，像水滴落在蜘蛛网上，除了引发猎手的警觉之外毫无用处。至于收拢双腿更像是助兴。队友轻而易举地把那双腿拉得更开，把沿腿根流下的液体在大腿内侧擦拭干净，使之像抛过光的象牙瓷器闪闪发亮。

　　  
　　“他还好吗？”有人担心地握住他的手，把吻落在他的肩膀上。下身不匹配的深入。意在安抚，效果也不符，倒是弄巧成拙。

　　“他爽翻了。”有人冷冷说道，听起来对年轻人少不更事的行为有点不满。　

　　“你快点。”

　　“是不是?”身上的人加大力度顶弄他，他呜呜地摇头，想要摆脱这一切。有人抓住他的头发，动作略显粗暴。但内心已然开朗。比赛带来的沉闷一扫而光。人人都能从梅苏特这找到慰藉。

　　

　　他整个人被捞起来压在车后最后一排。男人膝盖压住他的屁股，骑在他身上把火热的性器往他的身体里挤，内壁痉挛收缩挤压，都没有办法逃离异物的侵袭。这让梅苏特哭叫出声，“不要了……”他哽咽着拒绝，可没有人停手。法国人拉起他抠抓座位的手，让梅苏特给他给他手淫，他哭哭啼啼，还是照做不误，握住对方的性器笨拙撸动。几只手摸上腹肌，把勃起的性器撇在一旁。

　　刚被内射过一次的穴口还在张合，另一个人立刻握着蓄势待发的性器撑开穴口捅入，配合默契无缝衔接。

　　“呜……”梅苏特呜咽出声，他觉得自己要被玩坏了。

　　“小声点，你想让司机停下车过来操你?”有人一巴掌打在他屁股上，观看的人纷纷效仿，拍打雨点一样落下，臀肉颤抖着迎合。鲜红的掌印刻上白皙滚圆的肉瓣，促使梅苏特夹得更紧。

　  
　　被过度使用的穴口被磨得红肿，梅苏特往前爬想要逃开，还没移动两寸，就被几只手抓着腿拉回来，然后接着承受操弄，他整个人成了承载欲望的容器。眼泪体液都蹭在黑色座位上。身上布满咬痕和指印，没有吻痕，亲吻过于贵重，不适合淤泥里的鱼。每个人都想从他身上撕下一块肉，希冀靠魔法获得一个完整的的梅苏特。他的手被捉住放到男人的下身，用手帮队友解决，毕竟是因为他而起，也该因他结束。

　　

　　车就快开到酋长球场了，梅苏特身上湿淋淋的。身上的液体有别人的也有自己的。肠道积攒太多精液，被扶起来的时候一动就漏了出来。他晕乎乎地坐最后一排，觉得车上的白灯亮得晃眼。被放开的时候他还如梦初醒。有好心人过来帮他穿衣服，穿衣服的时候又去掐他的乳头。梅苏特真的累坏了，有人扶起他他就倒在那人身上。一件衣服换了几次人才穿上。

 

　　“要我抱你下车吗？”有人说，语调里不见得有多少怜惜，更像是一种把自己也搭上的碰瓷。梅苏特摇摇头，他现在只想睡觉，一个人的那种。然后他慢慢地站了起来，结果一个趔趄差点跪倒在地。好在旁边的瑞士男人接住了他，格拉尼特靠近梅苏特提议让自己送他回家，作为报酬他想去他家吃顿晚饭。

end.


End file.
